Contemporary switching systems (switches) possess a high degree of internal operational reliability owing to the redundant provision of important internal components. This means that a very high level of availability of the switching-oriented functions is achieved in normal operation. If, however, external influencing factors occur on a massive scale (e.g. fire, natural disasters, terrorist attacks, consequences of war, etc.), the precautionary measures taken to increase operational reliability are generally of little use, since the original and replacement components of the switching system are located at the same place and so in a disaster scenario of said kind there is a high probability that both components have been destroyed or rendered incapable of operation.